Monster
by NightShadeShovel
Summary: All his life he had just wanted to find that person. All it had gotten him was a white room and doctors who gave him dirty looks. But is Ronald Knox really the monster they make him out to be, or is their more beyond those hazel eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is just something I wrote today while listening to Monster by Meg and Dia. Just a little drabble, its WilliamxRonald. So, enjoy.**

It wasn't as though Ronald meant to do all those things, hurt all those people. But he knew how, if not to do anything else, use his charm to get what he wanted. A lesson he had learned the hard way. After all his charm was all he had ever had. The people here all told him the same thing, he was lucky to have gotten off as easy as he had, they all thought the same thing of him and made sure he knew it.

_Monster_

Monster… he hated that name. They didn't have to say it, their eyes betrayed it all. And it hurt him. They could lock him in a room and drug him into a state so close to unconscious he could barely move, complying to their every word. But it still hurt so badly. It was the very thing that had made him do it n the first place.

_Loneliness. _

He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, all he wanted was the sensation. He had always heard people speak of it, how wonderful it felt. Out windows and doors he had watched, wondering. He had heard, and wanted to also be able to hear those sounds drawn from someone by himself. All he got was screams. He let out a small whimper, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the cries and yells inside his own head.

_Why was I born?_

Tears.

This was the routine everyday, he would wake, fell their piercing glares, ponder for a while, glare at the blonde boy in the mirror, then try and block the screams until he himself began to scream and cry in his own sick agony. Until one day someone would finally dare to enter that room and offer the very thing he craved. The man who could finally break his agonizing circle.

_Mr. Knox. The doctor is here to see you…_

**Did you like it? If you did I might write another chapter, Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: two chapters in one night. Yeah well my mom won't let me sleep because im being used as a dress model. So im being fueled by Grooveshark and Creativity. Enjoy.**

He hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time he had just been the sweet boy covered in dirt, sitting in a small box on the side of the road. Begging for food. Or in the alleyway bruised and battered.

Their was no accident, no deadly disease, no kidnap, rape and ditch. Just deception, lies. Abandonment. And that's how it had all began, he got a bit older and somehow ended up in school, and by some miracle had gotten through even as far as he had, between the bloody noses and many trips to the desk laden room, twitching with anger as he passed the laughing crowds.

_Why was it anger again?_

Now he remembered, it was because he was jealous. All those perfect little figureheads laughing at him just because he wasn't like them.

That.

Was when he had lost it.

Not his temper. No angry outburst of any sort.

He collapsed, right their in class, sobbing as the students stared, he couldn't have cared less then, high school had bested him after only one year.

And it was then he learned just what he could accomplish with that cute little face.

Now he realized he had gone too far and that in itself was his greatest regret. Their had been a trial and the most the lawyer had managed was to get him into this hospital instead of prison, all because of his cute little face.

_Do you know my story?_

Even here people strayed away from him. Many of the other inhabitants here we're girls, only because they divided the patients into age groups.

_Why do you avoid me… we're all just the same in the end._

Those vile hands captivated behind his back, clean white teeth snapping at any hand which attempted to provide nourishment. Ungrateful some would call him.

_Not true_.

He just had given up on his goal. Who would want him? He let his guilt torture him, his ribs hidden behind the jacket he refused to remove. The sleepless eyes behind the untrimmed blonde bangs and nervously scanning eyes. He didn't care if he was rotting away ever so slowly.

_True beauty comes from inside… _

_To bad i'm hollow._

Ever since the beginning this had been his philosophy, scary away the doctor and go back to misery, but this doctor was different. He wouldn't leave him alone.

In fact he was very insistent that Ronald be taken care of. Very day this week that man had come in to talk to him, Ronald couldn't see him clearly but he was certain this man appeared to be very stoic.

_Funny what you can tell merely by someone's tone._

Since he had come, things we're different. The sedatives usually shot through his veins in the midst of hysteria absent. The doctor insisted that he learn to calm himself. The ties on his hands loosened. And the man insisted he feed himself.

This doctor was the first to suggest the teen needed to push for his own recovery.

And boy did it annoy Ronald.

_Just leave me alone like all the others!_

But Ronald knew, that wouldn't happen.

**I don't think this was as good as the last chapter but tell me what you think please.**


End file.
